A walk to Remember
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: InuKag Non AU Inuyasha asks Kagome to take a walk with him, Fluffish.


**REDID! I didn't know it kept saying Inrush SORRY :( But now it's all fixed Sorry again :(!**

**But enjoy now /**

**Disclaimer-Inuyasha is not owned by me.**

**And not a walk to remember either which this story is not based on.**

**----------------------------------**

Her heart started pounding in her chest harder and faster than ever before.

All because Inuyasha's eyes were lighyely gazing at her.

And not looking away.

Why?

She opened her mouth to ask why he was staring so oddly.

"Kagome let's take a walk." Inuyasha said cooley as he stood up and breathed in the unfamiliar scent of this village's air.

Another hopeless battle with another hopeless demon brought them here and now they were resting for the night.

Inuyasha's human night.

"Alright." She was sure that was coming, for some reason she had a sixth sense of this kind of things.

Although she didn't want to take a walk with Inuyasha, only because he constantly reminding her that the jewel shard was becoming more and more put together.

And they were loosing more and more pieces. But she could never tell Inuyasha no one smile, one simple glance and she obeyed every reasonable order he instructed her.

She followed Inuyasha out of the cheap hotel's door and outside down a path that lead them somewhere unknown to her and most likely him too.

But she never knew with him, the life before she has awoken him was a mystery. Who knows where him and Kikyo traveled to? He seemed to always know where he was going. Maybe him a Kikyo traveled all of Japan together. She would probably never know.

After what seemed like hours in just a matter of minutes she got bored with their silence.

"Is something the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in her sweet and caring voice.

His head snapped towards her.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's attention snapped to the young woman next to him, almost as he forget the reason they were walking, or forget she was there. Or perhaps he forgot it was HER and was just imagining her comforting presence as being Kikyo.

She felt like she should ask, but ended up backing out.

"There must be some reason you called me out here right? So what is it."

Inuyasha stared at his feet.

The past, present, and future lingered in his brain.

Reality was absorbing him quickly these days and he now knew that he needed to figure out what was going to happen once the jewel was completed, and in his hands of course.

Would Kagome stay with him? Or would he drift into hell with Kikyo? Would he turn human or full demon or stay the same? Would he bring back Kikyo with Kagome's body?

His eyes widened.

That last thought definitely didn't feel right. Why would he even think that?

"What will happen to you when the jewel is completed?" After he smoke he wondered if he even had the right to ask.

Kagome pondered the thought, as much as she wanted to be with him she was sure that he would reject her. Positive.

"What do you expect to happen?" Her tone was almost mean. When she heard nothing she continued.

"What will happen is I will complete the jewel, give it to you, go home, and live my life how it was before all of this. As a normal teenage girl always in the top of her class, and always attending every football game and school dance there is, I will return to the normal school girl I should be. And you, you will go to hell with Kikyo." Her eyes shifted towards him.

He rubbed his lips together.

"Mmm..." The sun was suddenly completely disappeared from sight and Inuyasha was now in his human form.

He took a deep sigh and they stopped walking.

"Kagome do you have to return home after?"

Kagome chewed her bottom lip and tried to contain her anger but something snapped and she replied in a loud (not quiet yelling) strong and steady tone.

"Yes Inuyasha. What else would I do here? Everyone will be gone. I will be alone. All alone. That's not what I want. Why do you want me in this time? Just incase you can't go to hell with Kikyo you'll have me to lean on? To be your back up girl? Well if I were you I wouldn't count on it."

She started to glare at him.

"Are you stupid in the head or something? Why would I ask you to stay if I weren't here? Why would it matter to me? It wouldn't! But I will be here! I'll be here because I've decided. I've decided to be with you! You Kagome NOT Kikyo. I was to be HERE not HELL don't you see WHY I'm telling you this? It's because I freaking LOVE you? I was planning on telling you this tonight on this walk because it's been eating me inside every day since I've meat you! Why can't you see that I'm totally and completely in love with you Kagome? Everyone else can see so why not YOU?"

By the time he finished this rant he was completely out of breath and Kagome was near tears.

Then she started sobbing.

"God Kagome don't cry. Just...Ugh!" He pulled her into his chest and nuzzled his nose into her neck so he could whisper to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Kagome please stop." Kagome sniffed a Little trying to control the tears in her eyes.

"Kikyo...She's in the past right?" Kagome's big blue eyes were looking into his now purplish eyes.

He gave her a smile.

"Yes."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you too Inuyasha"

Inuyasha smiled.

And it all started with a walk.

**------**

**Bad. Yes I know.**

**I have another story coming in a few hours.**

**It'll be better than this one for sure I promise.**

**-Anime Girrrrl**


End file.
